ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Oath Beyond Worlds
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on August 25th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "An Oath Beyond Worlds" Synopsis X is turned to stone by the dark beast Gargolgon, who has arrived to take the energy from Planet Gold stored within Rudian. Having escaped to Earth from Gold, tE-rU laments how Daichi and X were petrified while protecting him. Gargolgon then demands that Earth surrenders and hands tE-rU over. With the world facing this monstrous threat, can the officers of Xio defeat Gargorgon and restore X? Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman X and Rudian (piloted by the Alien Gold named "tE-rU") are now engaged in battle against the Space Monster, Gargolgon. Also assisting the Ultra and the Robot are the combined efforts or UNVER and Xio, who launch all they available weapons at Gargolgon. Despite taking on the attacks (as well as X's Eleking Armor's Electric Shock Wave attack) Gargolgon withstands their attacks and manages to overpower both Ultraman X and Rudian with little effort, thanks to its multiple heads and Electric Attacks. Suddenly during the fight, Gargolgon reveals a giant eyeball inside of its center mouth and is about to strike Rudian with a powerful ray. Ultraman X however jumps in front of Rudian, taking Gargolgon's attack, turning Daichi and Ultraman X into stone! Before being petrified however, Ultraman X scans Gargolgon and sends its data to Rudian, revealing the monster's weakness: Fear. With Daichi and Ultraman X petrified, Gargolgon retreats back into space, while tE-rU and Rudian return back to normal. As Gargolgon heals from her fight, she sends a message to the Earth, demanding that they hand over tE-rU, or humanity will be petrified as well. Feeling there is no other option, Chief Minamikawa takes control of the situation, informing Xio that UNVER will deal with Gargolgon by using all of Xio's branches to launch a "Perseus Missile Strike" in order to take out the monster. Meanwhile, tE-rU is awoken and tended to by Kazuko's friend, Yuuki. Knowing that he must stop Gargolgon in order to avenge Daichi, tE-rU heads off. During so, tE-rU learns of UNVER's plan to stop Gargolgon and he attempts to stop them as Gargolgon also feeds on energy, but it is too late. UNVER launches the Perseus Missiles, but Gargolgon only destroy them all and absorbs its collective energy shortly after, horrifying Chief Minamikawa. Realizing that Gargolgon is after Rudian's Gold Energy, tE-rU and Xio agree to join forces in order to draw out the Monster and destroy its Eyeball, the body part that's leaving Ultraman X (and his previous victims) petrified. Summoning Rudian yet again in Morimiya City, Gargolgon arrives on the scene and both Monster and Robot clash as Asuna, Hayato, and Wataru gets in position to take out Gargolgon's eye with three Ultlasers (Guruman had invented 3 more Ultlasers to assist them.) Suddenly during Rudian and Gargolgon's fight, Gargolgon seizes Rudian and immediately begins absorbing his Gold Energy, petrifying the Robot and tE-rU both at the same time. Unknown to Gargolgon however, tE-rU is sacrificing himself in order for Xio to get a clear shot of its eye while they have. Not letting tE-rU and Rudian's sacrifice be in vain, Xio fires all three of their Ultlaser's at Gargolgon's exposed eye, destroying it. With Gargolgon's eye destroyed, Ultraman X (and both Rudian and tE-rU) are freed from their petrification and together, both Ultra and Robot work together to battle against Gargolgon yet again. Suddenly just as Gargolgon regenerates a new eye, Daichi reveals a new Cyber Card, this time on the monster Bemstar, and Ultraman X is given another new upgrade: The Bemstar Armor and Shield! As Gargolgon strikes Ultraman X with another Petrification Ray, the Bemstar Shield absorbs the Ray and redirects it back at Gargolgon, solidifying the Monster in its own Stone Coating. Rudian then finishes off the Monster by firing on the Monster's Statue with its Gatling Gun, finally destroying Gargolgon. As Xio celebrates over Gargolgon's destruction, Chief Minamikawa expresses his graditude and impressment at Captain Kamiki for showing him what Xio did what UNVER couldn't do: Defeating the Monster. Later that night, Daichi and tE-rU bid farewell to one another and tE-rU bids farewell to Yuuki, presenting her with his necklace out of graditude for helping him earlier and for always being fascinated in him while he was on Earth. With that, tE-rU returns to his ship and heads back to Planet Gold. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *When Ultraman X is freed from Gargolgon's petrification, it is daytime out. However once he fights back against Gargolgon the 2nd time, it is well into the Afternoon time, around Sunset, without any implication off how much time has past since X was freed. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes